School of Valdis
Founded by the archmage of the same name, the School of Valdis is looked down upon by Leonore's Arcane Brotherhood. Although its location in Esmere is only a couple of days walk south-west from the capital city, the School is very reclusive and has hardly any contact with the outside world. Story Significance Act 1 In Leonore the party uncovered the identity and whereabouts of the mage-assassin who attempted to take the Queen's life. His name was Jarrow, a member of the School of Valdis. Captain Krang requested that the party capture this man, dead or alive and the prty accepted the mission. They journeyed to the School, dispatching some bandits along the way. After a fight with some mage apprentices in the grounds, the party found the front door sealed by magic but after searching the storage facility next to it they found a magical key. The party encountered more wizards, fire beetles, arkata and an animated chair accompanied by two animated candelabras. It was initially puzzling that there were so few apprentices about, but the party discovered that Jarrow had seized control of the tower, killing the head researchers who disagreed with him. Many mages fled, and only Jarrow's supporters stayed behind. Before entering the top floor the party were obstructed by Paracletuses, Aeon planar beings from another dimension. The party successfully convinced the aeons to let them past, promising them freedom from their summoner, Jarrow. After a most unsubtle entrance, a fierce battle ensued between the party and Jarrow. The party managed to render him unconscious and restrained him with ropes and gagged him. They found several documents in the office that they left for the Watch to handle and took interest in a secret door. Descending down what seemed to be endless stairs the party found themselves in a basement. There the party discovered slaves who were going to be used as lab rats who they decided to set free. Helga (Haven's childhood bully) was one of them and she tells the party she was captured in Tiverley Hill along with Haven's brother by a group of slavers. She said that he was not selected to become a lab rat, so he continued on with the cart's journey to a village, Langmoor, north of the capital city. However, before the party could continue on they were ambushed outside the school by an unknown group claiming to be from the City Watch. Things didn't look good for the party as they were outnumbered and Eristede was knocked unconscious but Elras arrived just in time, his healing powers turning the tide of battle. After brief introductions, Elras offered to stay at the school to stand guard and investigate further while waiting for the City Watch to arrive. The party then set off for Langmoor, briefly stopping by Leonore to inform them that Jarrow and the school were ready to be dealt with. Local NPC's *Jarrow - human adult magus, chaotic neutral *Valdis (not encountered) Category:World Category:Esmere